


Enjoyable Company

by StellaRivers



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, All the Smut Tags, Anal Sex, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Erogenous Zones, Cardassian Forehead Spoon, Drunk Sex, Excessive Drinking, Excessive Use of the Phrase "Spoon Thing", First Time, Fluff and Smut, Garashir - Freeform, Gay Alien Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, My Dear Doctor, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, my dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/pseuds/StellaRivers
Summary: Garak and Bashir get drunk and have sex. No other plotlines, just gratuitous Garashir sex, featuring just about every Garashir sex trope out there.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Enjoyable Company

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut so of course it’s Garak and Bashir. Seriously, you could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife—and you wouldn’t need a very sharp one either. Also worth noting I was hammered when I wrote this, so it’s essentially just a drunk horny mess. Read at your own risk.

“So…” Julian peered at Garak’s face over his seventh pint of synthale in Quark’s, “what’s with that spoon thing on your head?” 

“What, this thing?” Garak replied, putting down his fifth glass of kanar and pointing at the spoon thing on his head. 

“Yeah, that thing,” Julian accentuated his point by prodding the spoon thing. 

“Ooh,” Garak said almost involuntarily, shuddering a little at the touch. 

“Uhh…” Julian retracted his hand sheepishly. 

“Do you really want to know what that spoon thing is for?” Garak leaned in and grinned devilishly. 

“Yes,” Julian also leaned in, taking another sip of his synthale. 

Garak looked around quickly to ensure nobody was listening. 

“It’s an erogenous zone,” Garak breathed, uncomfortably close to the doctor’s face. 

Julian’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He quickly grabbed his synthale and took a huge swig. 

“A what?” he managed to splutter. 

“An erogenous zone,” Garak repeated, “it means it’s sensitive when you touch it.” 

“I know what an erogenous zone is, Garak, I am a doctor, you know,” Julian somehow regained his voice. 

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Garak returned, his voice dripping with innuendo. 

Julian decided to see how far he could push his Cardassian friend. 

“Are there any other erogenous zones I should be aware of? For…medical purposes?” 

“Oh…why don’t you find them yourself?” 

Garak’s grin was positively wicked. 

Julian’s eye was drawn to Garak’s neck ridges. Before he could stop himself, his finger was running up and down a neck ridge. 

“What about these ridges?” he asked silkily. 

“Mmmmm…” Garak hummed, blissfully smiling and fluttering his eyes. 

“All of these scales are sensitive?” Julian enjoyed the feel of the bumpy scales beneath his fingers. 

“Of course,” Garak replied. 

“Even…this one?” Julian pressed down on the third scale down. 

“Especially that one,” Garak grinned predatorially. 

Julian withdrew his hand and sipped his synthale, suddenly self-conscious. Of course he’d managed to randomly select the most sensitive neck scale. Garak was still grinning. 

“What’s the matter?” Garak teased, “afraid I might like that?” 

“Umm…” Julian’s head raced. 

“Maybe your neck would also be…erogenous…” Garak stroked along Julian’s soft, silky neck. 

Julian whimpered and froze, eyes locked on Garak’s. 

“Oh, my dear, you are a picture,” Garak’s hand slid upwards and cupped Julian’s jaw. 

Garak pulled the beautiful, squirming human closer to him and kissed him, exploring that sweet, warm mouth with his tongue. Julian took a while to realise what was going on but eventually relaxed into the kiss, gripping Garak’s arms to keep himself upright. 

When the need for oxygen outweighed the sweetness of the kiss, they reluctantly pulled away, panting, staring at each other’s chests and avoiding eye contact. 

“So…what do we do now?” Julian breathed. 

“Do you need me to draw you a diagram?” Garak still held onto Julian, savouring his warmth. 

“I…what?” Julian swallowed. 

“Oh, come on…” Garak purred, “don’t pretend you don’t know. You are a doctor, aren’t you?” 

“You mean, you…you really feel that way?” Julian stammered. 

“My dear, I’ve felt that way since I laid eyes on you.” 

“Y…You have?” 

“Yes…what did you think I meant by ‘enjoyable company’?” 

“I…I guess I…you…oh, god…” 

“Why don’t we go to my quarters and find out…” Garak growled in Julian’s ear, earning a small gasp from the human who appeared completely unable to speak. 

Julian nodded, grabbed his synthale and polished it off while Garak drank the rest of his kanar. 

After they’d settled their bar tabs, Garak placed his hand on Julian’s back and steered him out of the bar. 

“I can’t believe this is actually going to happen,” Julian regained his voice somewhere in the habitat ring. 

“It’s been a long time coming,” Garak agreed, “and all it took was two bottles of kanar and seven synthales.” 

“They say you can’t do anything drunk that you didn’t already want to do,” Julian shrugged. 

“Oh, believe me, I’ve wanted to do you for a long time,” Garak purred. 

“Since you met me, you said.” 

“Did I now? Ah! Here are my quarters.” 

Garak clumsily keyed in his access code and steered Julian into his quarters with him. He smiled that predatory smile before slamming Julian into the wall and kissing him roughly. The squeal that came out of the doctor’s mouth was delightful. 

Garak pulled on Julian’s hair, forcing his head back so he could kiss his neck. He kissed, he sucked and he bit, showing the soft, tender flesh zero mercy. 

“Aah…aah…aaaaaaaaah…” Julian squirmed, flailing his limbs, seemingly unsure of what to do with his hands. 

Garak grabbed the gorgeous human’s hand and placed it on his back. The other followed and he gripped onto the Cardassian’s hips tightly, thrusting his own forwards in an attempt to regain some kind of control. Julian leaned on Garak’s shoulder, panting into his ear in an attempt to regain his breath. Garak ceased ravishing his neck. 

“Are you quite alright, my dear?” 

Julian nodded breathlessly, completely unable to meet the tailor’s eyes. 

“I…I just…I didn’t think you’d be so…so…rough, I guess,” he managed to stammer. 

“Rough, am I?” Garak growled into Julain’s ear. 

Julian shivered. 

“Why don’t you get rough with my ridges?” 

Julian took a few moments to regain his strength, then pushed Garak up against the wall and nibbled on the sensitive scale on his neck. 

“Ooh…aah…oh, yesssssssssssssss,” Garak hissed appreciatively. 

Julian withdrew, confused. 

“What is it, my dear?” the Cardassian asked. 

“You just…sort of…hissed…” 

“And?” 

“Is…is that good…or…?” 

“My dear, how should I put this? Humans moan, Cardassians hiss.” 

“So, you’re…happy?” 

“Beyond happy.” 

He wasn’t kidding—he hadn’t felt this happy since his wire had been functioning and he’d been permanently high. 

Julian continued to bite Garak’s scales, content that all the hissing was a good sign. He got to the bottom of his neck, eager to know how far down the ridge continued. He tugged at Garak’s tunic but was unfortunately unable to move the thick, heavy fabric. 

“Getting a little frisky, are we?” Garak teased. 

“Oh, I think we’re past frisky by now,” Julian repied, drunk and horny out of his mind. 

“Why don’t I just…” Garak lifted Julian’s shirt and palmed his smooth, soft human belly, once again rendering him speechless. 

Garak’s scaly hands slowly traced up the soft, pliant skin, reaching Julian’s chest and up towards his shoulders, stealthily removing his shirt. Well, he thought it was stealthy—in reality he as good as ripped the fabric from the stunning golden body. No scales, no ridges, no adornments of any kind, just a silky smooth expanse of warm mammalian skin. Well, almost no adornments. Dear Julian, oblivious to his own beauty, simply melted into Garak’s embrace, moaning deliciously when he explored the two strange red peaks on his chest. 

“Oh, god…take me…just…take me, Garak…” 

“Take you? Take you where?” 

“What? It’s just an expre-…to the bedroom. Take me to the bedroom.” 

Garak smirked and scooped up the doctor, who squealed adorably. From this angle, it was a lot easier to see the ever-growing bulge in Julian’s trousers. 

“My dear, your human…equipment is not very subtle, is it?” 

Once again, Julian only squealed. Garak’s grin widened at the prospect of having reduced the usually overly talkative and enthusiastic young doctor to a whimpering mess. Unable to resist the human’s soft, luscious lips at such a close angle, Garak kissed him again, longing to have more of the wonderfully warm body inside him. 

Julian flung his trembling arms around the alien’s neck in a last-ditch attempt to regain some kind of control, but it was far too late for that. At this point, he would submit to just about anything Garak wanted. Once they had done kissing, he nuzzled into Garak’s neck and let him carry him into the bedroom, and throw him onto the bed, straddling him and pinning him down. 

“Now then…” Garak swiftly removed his own shirt and grabbed the waistband of Julian’s trousers. 

They slipped quite nicely over the human’s long, spindly legs, though all the wriggling and squirming was a bit off-putting. 

“Hmm…” 

Garak tracked his hands up Julian’s thighs agonisingly slowly, with a predatory expression on his face. More wriggling and squirming ensued. The scaled hands felt the fine hairs that lined the soft skin, over the long, lean, supple muscles. Julian involuntarily kicked him he was that turned on. 

“My, my, we are impatient, aren’t we?” Garak teased, quickly levering himself upwards until he was leaning in uncomfortably close to the doctor’s face, his hands on his hips. 

“Just get on with it,” Julain gasped, arching his back and pressing his crotch against Garak’s. 

“If you say so, my dear,” Garak manoeuvred himself down to Julian’s…whatever it was.

It would fit quite nicely into a certain part of his anatomy, but he was fairly sure they weren’t at that stage yet. 

“What exactly do I do with this?” he asked. 

He fingered the strange-looking erect human organ, not really knowing what to do with it. 

“Admitting you don’t know what you’re doing, you must be drunk,” Julian muttered. 

Unfortunately, Garak heard. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked dangerously, holding deathly still. 

For some reason, this turned Julian on even more. 

“You never admit you don’t now what you’re doing, you must be drunk out of your mind,” he provoked. 

Garak growled and moved up the doctor’s body again, his face mere millimetres from Julian’s. Julian grinned, grabbed the tailor’s face and nibbled on the ridges on his jaw. 

“Hissssssssssssssss…” 

Instinctively, Garak’s hand reached down and wrapped around Julian’s twitching organ. 

“Stroke it,” Julian whispered between bites. 

Garak, still somewhat uncertain, stroked his hand along the shaft. 

“Faster.” 

Wanting to seem more sure of himself, the Cardassian stroked more vigorously up and down the organ, creating as much friction as he could. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh…” Julian all but screamed. 

“Is…is that good?” Garak was suddenly concerned he’d gone too far. 

Julian nodded, once again unable to speak. Garak continued his rubbing, becoming uncomfortably aware of the wetness in his own trousers. 

“Suck it,” Julian instructed. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Put it in your mouth and suck it.” 

“Oh…” 

Garak lowered himself so his face was above the alien organ, then put it in is mouth and sucked it. He slowly moved his mouth up and down, as he had done with his hand, which again seemed to please his beautiful doctor. 

Convinced Julian was suitably distracted, Garak pulled his trousers off and began fingering his dripping wet ajan. He couldn’t really hiss properly because his mouth was otherwise occupied but if it hadn’t been he would practically be a spitting cobra right about now. He came up for air and hissed to his reptilian heart’s content before clamping his mouth back around the human organ. 

“Hmmm…” Julian eyed Garak’s forehead and crept a hand along it. It slipped along his temple, then his ridges, then finally to the spoon thing in the middle. 

He wasn’t absolutely convinced it was as erogenous as Garak had said it was or whether that was just an excuse to get him in bed with him, but now would be a good time to check while he was off his guard. Julian’s thumb pressed lightly into the spoon.

“Hisssssssssssssssssssss!” 

Julian smirked and continued to massage the spoon. Garak alternated between sucking and hissing whenever he came up for air, now too far gone to feel self-conscious any more. His lips left Julian’s shaft for the last time, then he kissed it before manoeuvring himself forwards so the lips of his ajan enveloped it, rocking back and forth and exploring the human’s chest with his hands. 

“Ohhhhh…wait, do you have a…uh…” 

“A what, my dear?” 

“Um…a penis? Or whatever the Cardassian equivalent is?” 

“Of course I do, it’s called a prut.” 

“Is it…in your armpit, or…?” 

“No, it’s in my ajan.” 

“Your what?” 

Garak pointed to the slit between his legs… 

“Is…is it invisible?” 

“No, it’s internal.” 

“Internal?” 

“Yes, internal. It everts when I’m suitably…stimulated.” 

He moved his face uncomfortably close to Julian’s. 

“This isn’t…stimulating enough for you?” 

“Well, I do have a certain amount of conscious control over it.” 

“Can you…evert it now?” 

“That would be telling.” 

“Garak…you’ve got me in bed with you…you have me in a compromising position…I’m almost completely at your mercy…just give me this one little thing…please…” 

“Oh, my darling…you’re so sexy when you beg like that…” 

Garak’s prut everted, erect and dripping with slick. 

“Ooooh…” Julain grinned and grabbed Garak’s prut, stroking it in much the same way Garak had stroked his. 

Garak hissed euphorically, then leaned forwards and bit Julian’s neck. Julian whined and squirmed, moaning deliciously in Garak’s ear. 

“Garak…I’m about to…ahhhhhhhhhh!” 

Julian’s hot cum filled Garak’s ajan in several spurts, eventually spilling out onto Julian’s belly. Garak removed himself from Julian’s cock and started to stroke himself. 

“Go…inside…me.” 

“I’m sorry, my dear?” 

“For God’s sake, go inside me!” 

“Fine.” 

Garak spread Julian’s limp legs, found his entrance and slid his prut inside. 

“Not long now, my dear,” Garak purred into Julian’s ear. 

Julian whined noncommittally and busied himself biting Garak’s face ridges. 

“Ooh…I can’t remember the last time somebody bit my ridges like that…” 

“Are they erogenous too?” 

“Why don’t you tell me in a few seconds?” 

A few seconds later, Garak came in Julian’s hole, tensing his muscles and hissing maniacally. After his climax, he removed himself from the doctor and collapsed onto his bony chest. After regaining the ability to breathe, Julian snaked his arms around Garak’s shoulders and stroked his hair. Garak froze. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m cuddling you.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know…it’s what you do after sex.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes…don’t tell me that was the first time you’ve ever had sex!” 

“No…it’s a very useful interrogation tactic.” 

“Oh, I see. Not much room for snuggling in the Obsidian Order.” 

“Not really.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s not unpleasant.” 

Garak absent-mindedly played with the fine hairs on Julian’s chest. 

“I think you quite like it.” 

“Maybe. Just don’t squeeze me too tight.” 

“Why? Afraid I might suffocate you?” 

Julian squeezed tighter. Garak tensed. 

“You’ll be sorry if you continue to do that.” 

“Alright, I’m sorry.” 

Julian relaxed his grip. Garak also relaxed. Julian filed away this little mystery in his head to deal with when he was more sober. His hand traced over the Garak’s arm scales. 

“I like your scales.” 

“I like your warm mammalian skin.” 

Garak ran his hand over Julian’s arm, relaxing into his embrace. 

“You see? It’s not so bad, is it?” 

“It’s…warm.” 

“Ah, so that’s what it is. I’m a basking rock to you.” 

“My favourite basking rock.” 

“Your only basking rock.” 

“A mere technicality.” 

Garak nuzzled his face into Julian’s warm, toasty chest and slid his arms as far around him as they would go. He was beyond caring how compromising this position was. 

“Aww…well, I’m always happy to keep a lizard man nice and warm.” 

“And I’m happy to be kept warm by an ape man.” 

“Mmmm…” Julian relaxed his arms lazily around Garak, kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep. 

Garak basked in the warmth radiating from Julian’s hot mammalian blood, letting it relax his body and send him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The preceding fanfiction contained scenes of explicit sex and should not have been read by young children. 
> 
> My idea of their dynamic is basically that Garak is more sexually dominant, but Julian initiates the cute, cuddly, fluffy stuff. 
> 
> I did proof read it so there shouldn’t be any spelling or grammatical errors but coherent storytelling is a sober person’s game if you know what I’m saying. So much unnecessary wordiness and random POV switching. I might tidy it up and re-post it at a later date. 
> 
> Finally, I’d like to thank all the inadvertent contributors to this fic, specifically the people who came up with all the Cardassian biology and them sweet, sweet erogenous zones.


End file.
